A Cherry Blossom Tree and A Kiss
by Your.Worst.Nightmare.1090
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have their first kiss!Lots of Fluff! Oneshot. Please read and review! :) :)
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight shone down on the still form of Inuyasha. His ragged breathing was the only thing that betrayed the absolute state of stillness in which he resided. Suddenly, he drew in a sharp breath and his eyes snapped open. His golden orbs frantically searched his surroundings, until he caught sight of Kagome and visibly relaxed against the trunk of the tree in which he was perched.

It had been an entire week ago yet the nightmares still plagued him every night.

A week ago, it had been the moonless night…

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she saw Inuyasha thrown into the air by a centipede demon. It had tracked them to their camp as it was drawn by the power of the sacred jewel shards. Normally, Inuyasha would have no trouble dispatching a demon like this, but, tonight was the night of the new moon.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed again as the demon lifted her up, bruising and scratching her.

Inuyasha was a trapped in human form and still trying to get to Kagome. All to avail as the demon kept throwing him out of the way. There were gashes all over him, draining his blood away as he finally collapsed. Suddenly Sango and Miroku crashed through the trees after barreling through the woods upon hearing Kagome's screams. The centipede demon was quickly destroyed be Sango and Kagome – despite her injuries - rushed over to help Inuyasha who was quickly losing consciousness.

**End of Flashback**

He had been useless that night.

Because he was a half-demon, he had failed in his duty to protect Kagome.

Because he was a half-demon, he was accepted by neither demons nor humans.

Because he was a half-demon, he was filth.

Shunned.

Hated.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice pierced through the silence of the night, startling the hanyou.

"Oh, Kagome… I didn't know you were awake…" muttered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" asked Kagome. She was worried about him as she could hear the heavy emotions that tainted his voice.

"Um…. Yeah…"

He turned to face her and she internally gasped with shock. Though his words protested, she could see the self-loathing in his eyes. An emotion that she hoped would never come across his face again.

She started to climb up the tree.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing?! You could fall!"

The girl faintly smiled and replied, "But I know that you'll catch me."

Inuyasha recoiled."How can you still think that after…." He trailed of into silence.

"You're talking about the centipede demon aren't you?" She hesitated, and then hoisted herself up onto the branch."You know it wasn't your fault." She was met with silence.

"Inuyasha face me!" She gripped his shoulders and turned him around but froze when she saw his face. There was pain in his eyes, more pain than she thought he would ever feel over something like this. Heck, she hadn't expected him to feel _any_ pain over the incident.

"Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault, you were mortal that night." Her voice was softer this time, trying to coax him out of his silence.

"Exactly."

"What?!"

"I was human that night because I'm a half-demon. This means that I turn human once a month. Vulnerable. Weak. Hell, I couldn't even take care of that centipede demon! And even when I am human, I'm still not accepted by normal humans. I'm a filthy half-demon that can never be accepted by humans or full demons."

Inuyasha turned away again, fully expecting Kagome to leave.

"After all, everyone else did." He thought bitterly."She too, will realize the truth of my words."

But, Kagome did something he didn't expect. Instead of leaving, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

He froze in surprise.

"Inuyasha, there is nothing wrong with being half-demon. It's who you are and you should be proud of yourself. What does matter is how you are on the inside. And as far as I can see you are a wonderful person with a kind spirit and an affectionate heart. So don't you dare put yourself down Inuyasha!" She smiled gently and, then giggled. "Besides, I like you in your hanyou form, especially those puppy ears!"

Inuyasha slowly turned thawed into a more relaxed position and turned around to face Kagome. Hugging her back, he uttered a quiet "Thank you."

**Kagome's POV**

I'm glad he's feeling better now. After all, he's one of those people that I would give the world for. He's loyal, sweet, funny, considerate, understanding and- Kagome don't let your thoughts go in that direction!

I'll just end up getting hurt again.

He loves Kikyo after all.

He loves _her_.

**End of Kagome's POV**

A tear escaped from Kagome's eyes, cascading down her cheek.

Inuyasha immediately noticed and pulled back. "Kagome, what's the matter?"

She hastily wiped her tear away, trying to force back the rest. "I – it's nothing. Just…nothing." She tried to lean back, not looking him in the eye.

"Kagome tell, me what's wrong!" The agitated hanyou murmured quietly. "I don't like it when you cry, it makes me sad too."

It was Kagome's turn to freeze now, as Inuyasha tilted her head up so that he could look her in the eye.

Their faces were centimeters apart and still losing the distance as they became lost in the other's eyes.

"Inuyasha, I…" Kagome trailed of as she lost her-self in those honey-gold eyes, beckoning her closer as she slowly leaned in.

Inuyasha was equally hypnotised by her big brow doe eyes that could tell storied of ages.

Their lips met and they kissed as body ruled mind and they let love take control of reason. It was brief but in that moment none of them moved, none of them breathed, they just existed. Together. Themselves. The kiss broke far too soon for either liking and they just sat and stared at each other, neither willing to be the first to break the silence. Then, Kagome smiled; a longing, heartbroken smile that was still interlaced with the joy that her heart had momentarily felt.

Longing, because she wished for those lips again.

Heartbroken, because she believed that Inuyasha's heart still belonged to Kikyo.

Joy, because now she had finally felt what true love was.

Then, Inuyasha did something she didn't expect. He kissed her again.

This time, it was different. There was more passion as the two kissed frantically only breaking as they came up for air.

Inuyasha smiled this time too; a caring smile full of love and hope.

"Kagome…I think I love you."

She smiled. "Inuyasha, I think I love you too."

And the couple sat under the light of the moon perched in a cherry tree, surrounded by the blossoms that so represented their love.

** .Nightmare.1090: Review and I'll make Fluffy ( Sesshomaru ) give you a ride on A-Un!**

**Fluffy: Foolish mortal, why would I let you use my dear dragon for such purposes?!**

** .Nightmare.1090: Because if you don't, I'll get Rin to make you!**

**Fluffy: Fine…. *goes off to sulk***

** .Nightmare.1090: Anyways, thanks for reading. Yes, I know cherry blossoms don't actually represent love but I thought it was a nice ending so…yeah…**

**If you guys like it, I might add another chapter about:**

**Miroku and Sango spying in the bushed and then they have a fluffy moment too!**

**Anyways, please review! ^^ :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aww!"

Sango sighed and gave Miroku a sideways glance. The two had snuck away from camp and were spying from the bushes that fringed the clearing where the cherry blossom tree stood.

"They're so cute together!" Sango sighed again, this time catching Miroku's attention.

They are, aren't they…" Miroku replied before trailing off into silence. He turned towards Sango – away from the couple in the tree – before starting up again.

"Sango…I…er…" Miroku was stuttering and red now, trying to find a way to tell Sango he loved her. Meanwhile the girl in question was obliviously observing the couple perched in the tree with a wistful expression on her face.

After a few more seconds of stuttering, Miroku realized that Sango wasn't even listening. Taking a deep breath, he tapped her on the shoulder, steeling his nerves for what was about to come.

Sango turned her attention away from the couple and for the first time, noticed how much Miroku was blushing.

"Hey, Miroku, are you all right? You're very red…" Upon hearing this, Miroku turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Uh... Sango? I need to tell you something…..er…."

"What's wrong Miroku?"

"No! Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfectly fine! Never better! I….ah…just… um…."

Confused, Sango asked, "Well then what is it Miroku?"

"…."

Sango sighed and said in an exasperated voice, "Look, if you have nothing to say, then I – "

"I love you"

Sango stopped mid sentence and stared at him. She blinked then slowly replied, "I…ah…. Could you repeat that?"

Taking a deep breath, he repeated with conviction, his previous statement.

"Sango, I love you."

"What?"

"I love you Sango. You are a wonderful, strong, beautiful, intelligent person and I have fallen in love with you. You are caring, kind," he smiled ruefully, "you put up with me. You're the first person that I've ever truly cared for. You broke down the walls I built to protect my heart because of my imminent death. You are truly special Sango and I've fallen in love with you."

"What?"

Miroku's face fell and acquired a look of resignation as he looked down on the ground. He had been expecting this reaction. After all, what girl in her right mind would trust a man who had been with as many people as he had?

"I'm…I'm sorry Sango…I just – just had to say it, at least once, that I loved you… I'm sorry…I've probably made you extremely uncomfortable… I'll…I'll just leave now, and I'm s-"

She kissed him.

Miroku's eyes widened in surprise and he froze.

Sango pulled away and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

Sango kissed him again and this time he reacted, pulling her close. The couple fell back onto the grass entwined, enjoying the other's proximity.

They lay there. Calmly. Peacefully. Happy, despite the oncoming battle against Naraku. They would remember this night later on in life as the start of a new dawn. But, for now, they rested under the protective sky, the brilliant stars smiling down on them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the clearing, Shippo observed the couples with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

"Ha! I saw this coming from miles away!" he thought with a grin. "I wonder about me though." He mused. " Maybe it's time I found a girlfriend. . ."

* * *

**Kay, so I know that this isn't really well written and a lot shorter than the first chapter but…well, I'm not really that good in the first place…Still, please Review! They make me happy!**

**Also I want to thank those that have reviewed because that's what encouraged me to write and post this.**

**Also, yes, I know, Miroku was a bit OOC but I thought it was cute so, well, please don't flame about that. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

** .Nightmare.1090**


End file.
